Light Me Up
by SpobyMakesFlan
Summary: Spencer and Toby always know how to light each other's words up. (Pure smut)


light me up

_pure smut_

* * *

The luster of his blue orbs was truly mesmerizing. Maybe it was a little out of her niche to be demanding for sex, but she couldn't help it. She needed him, and the way his eyes captured her like a prisoner—it just _stunned_ her. Her thumbs rubbed the nape of his neck. His eyes shut, and their lips met, just like that.

Her hand dragged down from his nape to the spot of his arousal—the groin. Rubbing over his crotch in a sexy manner, she bit down on his ear lobe. His hands toyed with the clasp of her lacy undergarments. He didn't know she was the kind to wear lace underneath.

She felt duped by her own self when she realized that he had found the spot of her arousal so easily. She cursed the fact that her uncontrollable wetness was obvious through her lace. Suddenly, the objective of removing her bra became a second priority. The newfound arousal seemed to have sparked a new interest for the sandy haired carpenter. He looped his pinky finger around the hem of her lace, and dragged the pair down her lengthy legs. And another thought sparked in his head—_my girlfriend has the best legs._

Since she was straddled against him, she could feel the hardness of his friend against her. Assisting her embarrassment, she was so aroused that she feared her wetness would transfer to his boxers.

"Spence," he groaned, loving the feeling of her straddling his hardness.

She helped him out of his boxers. Her fingertips danced up his chiseled chest, and back down. She couldn't get enough of the feeling of his buff body. She picked a good one. To make things better, the lower half of his body was a well-equipped and satisfying part of him. It was just as satisfying as the sight of his to-die-for upper body.

Although the idea of removing her bra was discarded earlier, it came back. His hands found their way back to the clasp of her lacy bra, unhooking it skillfully. He's gotten better at removing bras over time. Instantly, he nuzzled his mouth in between her breasts, softly sucking on one. He wrapped his arms around her smooth stomach, while his whole head dived into her breasts. Still straddled on him, Spencer looped her arms around his neck, rubbing her thumb against the nape of it, like earlier.

"Oh," she slightly moaned, her eyes shutting in a flash.

She let him take control for a moment, which was something she normally hated doing. But when it came to Toby, she knew that she could trust him to lead them both to a world of pleasures.

With both of them left naked, there was nothing stopping them from getting to that world. They adjusted themselves—Spencer wrapped her legs around Toby's bottom, giving him a clear entrance to her. He held his very hard member, finding her entrance. They glanced at each other for a moment before he pushed. A cry of something in between satisfaction and pain was let out from Spencer's mouth.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, a hand running down her boyfriend's naked chest.

Half of her body was down on the bed, and the other half was wrapped around Toby. She let him do all the work. Every thrust was energy from him, but they were both immensely exhausted. Beads of sweat trickled down his beyond perfect chest. When she managed to even open her eyes for a second, she found it oh-so sexy.

From there, he winged it. He let his instincts make him do the sexiest things they could.

"Oh, shit," he mumbled, feeling himself about to explode.

He wanted her to explode first. She had to. He would feel way too premature if he was the first to come undone. He had to find her perfect spot. The head of his member slid gently against her clitoris, and that caused her to erupt right there. She let herself go, scratching Toby's back as she let go.

"God!" she cried, breathing heavily.

He felt like he was about to sneeze, but he knew it wasn't a sneeze. He needed to come undone, or else he would just about die right there. He pulled out, and let his member go, feeling great jolts of relief as it all just drained away. Spencer closed her eyes, falling back on the bed. Once Toby was done, he gently fell next to her. She nuzzled her head against his chest. He pulled the blanket over their bodies, and hugged her from the side.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too," she returned, hugging him back.


End file.
